


Рождественские траблы

by Ozero_Kate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Когда Квин Би спросила, какие у кого планы на Рождество, Кот Нуар даже не думал над ответом. Отец уехал, Ледибаг приютить отказалась... ему снова предстояло провести праздники одному, какие тут планы? Пойти на вечеринку к какому-то бедняге, которому тоже суждено было провести Рождество одному? Да без проблем!Стоп.Что значит, к Адриану Агресту?





	1. Семеро впятером

      — Какие у вас планы на Рождество? — оглядев четверых героев, Квин Би задала свой вопрос с интонацией, означавшей «какими бы ни были, вам придется их поменять».  
  
      — Я обычно провожу этот праздник с семьей, — ответила Ледибаг, скрестив руки на груди и всем своим видом демонстрируя, что и в этом году не поступит иначе. Что бы ни задумала Хлоя, на сей раз ей не удастся ее уговорить. Хватит уже того, что она выклянчила у Ледибаг право оставить гребень Пчелы у себя под предлогом, что им же с Нуаром проще: не придется мотаться туда-сюда за подмогой. Так пришлось отдать Камни Чудес Рене Руж и Карапасу (удивительно, что мастер Фу расстался со своим квами без возражений), и теперь раз в неделю перед патрулем герои Парижа стали собираться на одной из городских крыш на «стратегические совещания».  
  
      В принципе, с акумами действительно стало значительно легче бороться. И даже Хлоя  _почти_  не использовала трансформацию в корыстных целях (хотя и приходилось ей постоянно грозить, что отберут гребень).  
  
      Вот только эти «совещания» вскоре превратились практически в дружеские посиделки. Во всяком случае обсуждали на них никак не планы по поимке Бражника. Сам вылезет когда-нибудь, когда бабочки закончатся, чтобы новых наловить. Наверное.  
  
      — Нас ждет своя культурная программа, — подмигнув друг другу, ответили Рена и Карапас.  
  
      — Абсолютно никаких, — демонстративно безразлично пожал плечами Нуар.  
  
      Слишком демонстративно. Ледибаг даже поймала себя на мысли, а не случилось ли что-нибудь у него, но тот с игривой ухмылкой спросил, не приютит ли она на праздники одинокого котика, тем самым опровергнув ее предположение. Ничего у него не случилось, опять паясничает, глупый кошак.  
  
      — Отлично, — хлопнула в ладоши Квин Би, пропустив мимо ушей тот факт, что только у одного из героев не было планов. — Отметим Рождество с пользой.  
  
      — Я всегда провожу этот праздник с родителями, — чуть ли не по слогам повторила Ледибаг. Уж с кем с кем, а с Хлоей отмечать Рождество Маринетт была не намерена. Даже перспектива приютить Нуара на пару деньков не казалась настолько пугающей.  
  
      — Мы герои, — подняв палец вверх, величественно напомнила Пчела. — И наш долг следить, чтобы жителям этого города было хорошо. Мы же не хотим, чтобы праздник всем испортила очень злобная акума? Не допустить заражения — это лучше, чем допустить, а потом победить!  
  
      — И что ты предлагаешь? — поинтересовался Кот с таким видом, словно гордился подросшей ученицей.  
  
      — Тебе напомнить, из-за кого в прошлом месяце сразу трое человек акуманизировалось? — Леди же его оптимизма не разделяла (а вот Рену и Карапаса этот разговор не интересовал вовсе: перешептывались друг с другом, пытаясь решить, кто из них первый будет угощать в ресторане).  
  
      — В два раза меньше, чем в предыдущем, прошу заметить! — прикрыв ладонью свой Камень Чудес, воскликнула Квин Би. — И вообще, не об этом речь. Один хороший человек в последнее время очень грустит из-за того, что ему предстоит отмечать Рождество в одиночестве. Я его с детства знаю и боюсь, что его может акума захватить. Неужели вам трудно хотя бы на часик отлучиться? Он будет рад, а нам точно не придется с ним сражаться.  
  
      Ледибаг нахмурилась, пытаясь найти в словах напарницы какой-то подвох. Ну не могла же Хлоя в одночасье стать настолько правильной и бескорыстной!  
  
      — Я за, — Нуар же в очередной раз доказал, что он непроходимый оптимист. — А кто этот несчастный?  
  
      Два слова, произнесенных Пчелой, разом заставили Кота и Леди поменять свое мнение:  
  
      — Адриан Агрест.  
  
      — Ой, кажется, в этот раз я все же буду немножечко занят…  
  
      — Идем! — Ледибаг прикрикнула так громко, что заставила вздрогнуть четверых напарников и подняла вверх целую стаю дремавших под крышей голубей. — Мы устроим Адриану самый идеальный праздник, — сказала она, пристально оглядев всех остальных, всем своим видом выражая, что возражения не принимаются.  
  
      Кот поднял было руку, чтобы попытаться отпроситься, но поежился от ее взгляда и спорить не стал.  
  
      Рена и Карапас переглянулись, кивнули друг другу и согласились, совсем не раздумывая.  
  
      — Отлично, Адрианчик будет счастлив, — торжествующе улыбнулась Квин Би, в то время как Кот Нуар почему-то тяжело вздохнул.  
  
      Ледибаг такая перемена в настроении напарника мало волновала, все ее мысли сейчас занимала грядущая рождественская ночь с Адрианом (пусть и в компании других героев) и немного Пчела, переключившая свой волчок в режим коммуникатора. Наверняка опять какой-нибудь пост в инстаграме опубликовать собирается…  
  
      И правда.  
  
      Леди скривилась, когда на экране йо-йо вспыхнуло селфи Квин Би с надписью «Адрианчик, тебя ждет незабываемый праздник» и десятком сердечек. Отчитывая ее за то, что герои не должны публиковать такие посты, она так увлеклась, что пропустила мимо ушей следующую фразу Рены.  
  
      А зря.  
  
      — Как думаешь, можно еще кое-кого позвать? — крутанув флейту в руках, спросила у Кота Нуара Лисица.  
  
      — А то вдруг ему одному с пятью героями будет неуютно, — поддержал ее Карапас.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт едва успела вернуться домой и снять трансформацию, как люк в ее комнату приоткрылся.  
  
      — Подруга, у меня для тебя замечательные новости, — с порога заявила Алья Сезер, поражая не столько своим энтузиазмом, сколько скоростью, с которой Рена Руж успела добраться до нее после патруля. Приди она на минуту раньше… — Это Рождество ты отмечаешь с Адрианом Агрестом.  
  
      — С А-адрианом? — поперхнувшись воздухом, переспросила Маринетт.  
  
      — С ним самым. Ну, там еще будут Ледибаг, Рена Руж и остальные герои. Но главное, что там будет Адриан! — Алья подняла указательный палец вверх. — Это твой шанс, тебе нельзя его упустить.  
  
      Маринетт сдавленно ойкнула, потому что это была катастрофа. Она ведь и так идет к Адриану как Ледибаг, нельзя же быть в одном месте в двух ипостасях сразу! И не пойти как Ледибаг нельзя, потому что только так она сможет держать хотя бы под каким-то контролем Хлою, которая наверняка будет весь вечер пытаться виснуть на Адриане. А то и вовсе бросится его зацеловывать!  
  
      — Я не могу, — с сожалением, произнесла Маринетт. Шанс, конечно, жаль, но тайна личности и сохранность губ Адриана оставались превыше всего. — Я всегда отмечаю Рождество вместе с родителями.  
  
      — Насчет этого не беспокойся, — поправив очки, самодовольно сказала Алья. — Я уже отпросила тебя у твоей мамы.  
  
      Подругу Маринетт, конечно, любила, но иногда искренне желала найти у нее рубильник, отвечающий за излишнюю прыткость. А ведь какой план был: отпроситься у мамы самой и под предлогом того, что отмечает Рождество у Альи, весь вечер провести в облике Ледибаг в комнате с Адрианом, наслаждаясь поцелуями под омелой!  
  
      «Поцелуями с Адрианом», — мысленно уточнила Маринетт, хлопнув себя по щеке, чтобы выкинуть из головы образ вытянувшего трубочкой губы Кота Нуара.  
  
      — Не думаю, что мне стоит идти, — неуверенно сказала она. — Вдруг я что-нибудь испорчу, уроню на него елку, подожгу гирлянду, поскользнусь и уроню в сугроб месье Агреста, и он точно запретит мне переступать порог его дома. Как же я тогда буду жить с Адрианом, когда выйду за него замуж? Нет, он ведь после такого на мне не женится!  
  
      — Маринетт, не преувеличивай, — Алья покачала головой, словно перед ней сидела не лучшая подруга и староста класса, а неразумное дитя. — Все будет в порядке, ты справишься. Ты ведь научилась нормально разговаривать с Адрианом, так что и тут не пропадешь. А Рена Руж за тобой присмотрит, я с ней договорилась. Да и месье Агреста дома не будет.  
  
      — Я все равно не могу, — Маринетт бегло осматривала свою комнату, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-то, что можно использовать как оправдание для отсутствия на вечеринке у Адриана. Увы, в голову ничего не приходило. — Там ведь будут герои Парижа! — нашлась она, встретившись с сочувствующим взглядом Триккс, выглянувшего из-под пышной шевелюры хозяйки.  
  
      Отмазка была не засчитана — Алья вопросительно приподняла бровь, ожидая дальнейших пояснений.  
  
      — Они ведь такие крутые, я буду там явно лишней, — активно замахав руками, принялась выкручиваться Маринетт. — Я совсем не подхожу их компании.  
  
      — Кот Нуар сказал, что пригласить тебя — отличная идея, — сообщила Сезер и, осознав, что сболтнула лишнего, тотчас поспешила исправиться: — Во всяком случае, так мне передала Рена Руж. Кстати, — прищурилась она, — а что у тебя за отношения с Котом Нуаром?  
  
      Правый глаз Маринетт задергался, не предвещая одному несносному кошаку ничего хорошего. Как, впрочем, и Алье.  
  
      — Кажется, он запомнил меня, когда спасал, — пожала плечами она и сразу же перевела тему: — А что связывает тебя и Рену Руж? Как тебе удалось все это устроить?  
  
      Маринетт надеялась, что застанет подругу врасплох, ведь та не знает, что ей личность Рены известна. Пусть выкручивается, раз именно ее стараниями вместо спокойного Рождества рядом с любимым мадемуазель Дюпен-Чен придется играть две роли сразу.  
  
      Увы, Алья Сезер была не из тех людей, которых можно было подловить на мелочах.  
  
      — Я обещала не выкладывать в «Ледиблог» ее поцелуй с Карапасом, — глазом не моргнув, сказала она. — Поэтому у нее передо мной должок. А так как я устраиваю тебе рождественское свидание с Адрианом, — Алья коварно ухмыльнулась, — то и ты мне должна кое-что. Распишешь потом во всех подробностях. А то я с тобой пойти не могу, — с удивительно убедительной грустью вздохнула Сезер, но затем снова довольно улыбнулась: — у нас с Нино свои планы.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан не любил одиночество: слишком много его было в жизни. В прошлом году он впервые отмечал Рождество без мамы, был близок к тому, чтобы возненавидеть этот праздник, но благодаря друзьям и внезапно уступившему свои позиции отцу все-таки смог прочувствовать атмосферу тепла и уюта.  
  
      Он искренне надеялся, что и в этом году будет отмечать Рождество не один. Представлял, как вместе с охранником лепит снеговика, которому Натали прикрепляет нос из морковки, а отец, критически оглядев, драпирует на шее красно-зеленый шарф. Воображал, как забавно смотрелся бы вечно суровый Габриель Агрест в шапке с оленьими рогами в освещении пляшущих огоньков гирлянд. Предвкушал, каким вкусным будет рождественский ужин, разделенный с близкими людьми.  
  
      Но за неделю до Рождества Габриель Агрест, сетуя о каких-то упущенных разочарованиях, улетел в Китай, где пожар уничтожил одну из самых крупных фабрик фирмы.  
  
      Поиски виновных, разборки со страховой, заключение контрактов и перераспределение ресурсов на другие фабрики, — все это должно было занять не один день. Адриан прекрасно понимал, что к Рождеству его отец домой не вернется.  
  
      Он хотел позвать к себе друзей (благо охранник, оставшийся с ним, не возражал), но Нино все уши прожужжал ему о своих планах на праздник с Альей, Маринетт, как он слышал, всегда отмечала с родителями (спрашивать он не рискнул), а отмечать праздник наедине с Хлоей… нет, они, конечно, дружили с детства, но иногда все же лучше побыть одному.  
  
      А потом Квин Би решила устроить у него вечеринку.  
  
      Адриану было приятно, что Хлоя хочет подарить ему праздник. Он ликовал в душе, когда Ледибаг сказала, что точно придет. Был рад тому, что Рена и Карапас ради него, которого без маски-то и не знают, согласились изменить планы и предложили пригласить еще и Маринетт.  
  
      Вот только праздник мечты вместо мешка подарков нес с собой целый ворох проблем.  
  
      — Учти, либо трехмесячный запас камамбера, либо превращаешься без меня, — заявил Плагг, потягиваясь на подушке в виде снеговика. — А бегать тебе сегодня много придется, — злорадно хмыкнул он, но потом, видимо вспомнив, что и ему самому не удастся этим вечером отлежаться, проскулил: — Неужели нельзя было спросить у тебя, прежде чем звать всех к тебе домой?  
  
      — Хлоя хотела как лучше, — обреченно вздохнул Адриан, который, впрочем, задавался тем же вопросом. — Я надеюсь, все же получится обойтись одной-двумя трансформациями, — сказал он, надвинув на лоб красный колпак. — Встречу их без маски, потом выйду куда-нибудь, появлюсь как Кот Нуар, извинюсь, что заглянул ненадолго, поцелую Ледибаг под омелой и оставшийся вечер проведу без трансформации.  
  
      — Ты кое-что упускаешь.  
  
      — Да, нужно придумать повод, чтобы выйти минут на пятнадцать и чтобы меня никто не искал, — Адриан задумчиво почесал подбородок.  
  
      — Я про то, что скорее это Хлоя затолкает тебя под омелу, чем Ледибаг позволит себя поцеловать, — зевнул квами, — но и это тоже.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан чувствовал себя как на иголках. Елка была наряжена, гирлянды развешаны, украшения из омелы убраны от  ~~Квин Би~~  греха подальше, рождественский колпак перекочевал с его головы на макушку охранника, а сверху на него водрузились еще и оленьи рога. Отпраздновать Рождество и не раскрыть свою личность напарникам с каждой минутой казалось все более сложной задачей, а ведь гости еще даже не подошли! Он уже хотел было притвориться больным, сказать, что забегал Кот Нуар, просил передать, что ждет всех у Эйфелевой башни, но в окно запрыгнула Рена Руж с Маринетт на руках и Карапас с розовым рюкзачком под мышкой.  
  
      — Квин Би еще нет? — поставив Маринетт на пол, Рена Руж огляделась по сторонам. — Может, заколотим окна, скажем, что вечеринка отменяется? А Ледибаг и Нуару напишем, чтобы зашли через черный ход.  
  
      — Я сейчас позвоню отцу, и на все мероприятия тебя саму только через черный ход пускать будут, — недовольно произнесла Пчела, опустившись на оконную раму. — С Рождеством, Адрианчик! — воскликнула она, переменившись в лице, и спрыгнула вниз, чтобы повиснуть на шее Агреста.  
  
      Охранник, окинув взглядом героев, снял рога с головы, надел их на капюшон Карапаса и, удовлетворенно кивнув, вышел за дверь, чтобы не мешать молодежи праздновать.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Леди опаздывала.  
  
      Адриан то и дело смотрел на часы, собираясь, как только появится Ледибаг, приступить к реализации плана под кодовым названием «Кот-пришел-поцеловал-Леди-ушел». Нет, ему, конечно, ничего не мешало выйти из комнаты прямо сейчас, превратиться и извиниться за то, что не сможет отмечать Рождество с ними, но ведь тогда Нуар не увидит свою Леди! А то, что он увидит ее как Адриан, не считается. Это другое. Целовать Адриана она точно не станет.  
  
      — Что-то Кот Нуар задерживается, — задумчиво произнесла Маринетт, когда Рена и Карапас закончили петь пятую песню рождественского караоке.  
  
      — И Ледибаг, — заметила Хлоя, снявшая трансформацию, чтобы продемонстрировать всем ослепительно-золотое платье из последней модной коллекции.  
  
      — Действительно, что-то долго они, — переглянувшись с Карапасом, вздохнула Рена.  
  
      — Придут, думаю, — пожал плечами тот. — Еще песню?  
  
      — Лучше свяжитесь с ними по коммуникатору, — закинув золотистую мишуру на плечо, приказным тоном сказала Хлоя.  
  
      Маринетт что-то пискнула и активно замахала руками.  
  
      — Я в-ведь подарки вам принесла! — спохватилась она, открывая рюкзак и доставая из него пакетик, украшенный снежинками. — Это тебе, Адриан, с Рождеством, — Маринетт тепло улыбнулась. В розовом свитере с белыми пушистыми елками она выглядела очень мило, и Адриан в очередной раз убедился, что прозвище «Принцесса» ей подходит. — Имбирные пряники, сама пекла. Счастливого Рождества, — подмигнув, она бросила два пакетика с влюбленными снеговиками Карапасу и Рене. — И тебя с Рождеством, Хлоя, — скривившись, Маринетт швырнула блондинке пакетик с нарисованными на нем угольками.  
  
      Впрочем, пряничный человечек, которого брезгливо вытащила оттуда мадемуазель Буржуа, выглядел аппетитно.  
  
      — Очень вкусно, Маринетт! — восторженно воскликнул Адриан, отчего девушка смущенно покраснела. — Ты потрясающе готовишь, — сказал он, краем глаза заметив, что из ее рюкзака торчит пакет с черными котятами. Нетрудно было догадаться, кому предназначался этот подарок, и ясно было, что Кот Нуар получит его, как только придет…  
  
      Но пять пряников, доставшихся Адриану,  _слишком_  быстро закончились. Он хотел еще и, желательно, прямо сейчас.  
  
      Сославшись на то, что нужно срочно позвонить отцу и сказать, что дом еще не разгромлен, Адриан вышел из комнаты, на цыпочках обогнул смотрящего на телефоне аниме про девочек-волшебниц охранника и, обратившись в Кота Нуара, запрыгнул в окно своей комнаты.  
  
      —  _Мур_ красного Рождества, — галантно поклонился он, не сводя глаз с рюкзака Маринетт. — Изви _няу_ юсь за опозд _мяу_ ние. На дорогах слишком много оленей.  
  
      — Ты по крышам передвигаешься, — фыркнула Хлоя.  
  
      — И на одной из них  _мяу_ ня чуть не пришибла упряжка Санты.  
  
      Хихикнув в кулак, Маринетт достала из рюкзака заветный сверток и протянула его Коту.  
  
      — С рождеством, — сказала она, — надеюсь, это поднимет настроение герою, пострадавшему от оленьего произвола.  
  
      — Принцесса, вы бесподобны, — облизнувшись, Нуар прижал подарок к груди. — Не будь мое сердце отдано Ледибаг, я бы стал навеки вашим рабом, — шепнул он ей на ухо.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар нервно поглядывал на часы. Адриан вышел из комнаты пятнадцать минут назад, ему давно уже следовало бы вернуться, но очень уж хотелось перед уходом встретиться с Ледибаг.  
  
      Он тяжело вздохнул, посмотрел в опустевший пакет из-под пряников и бросил тоскливый взгляд на рюкзак Маринетт. Казалось, что там лежит что-то еще, куда большего размера, чем пакет пряников для Ледибаг, и Нуар очень надеялся, что это будет чем-то съедобным.  
  
      Не то чтобы он был жутко голодным, к тому же охранник недавно принес целых десять коробок пиццы, но Маринетт слишком вкусно готовила, чтобы он мог думать о чем-то другом.  
  
      — Она в спячку что ли впала? — раздраженно притопнула ногой Хлоя, напугав своим восклицанием Маринетт, которая вздрогнув пролила на себя стакан сока.  
  
      Отказавшись принять помощь Карапаса, Маринетт ушла застирать свитер в ванную, зачем-то захватив с собой и рюкзак.  
  
      Кот Нуар снова посмотрел на часы.  
  
      — Хвостатый, на пару слов, — шепнула ему на ухо Рена, утягивая Нуара за собой под елку, в то время как Карапас принялся отвлекать разговором Хлою. — Тебе понравились пряники?  
  
      — Да, они были за _мур_ чательные, — почесал затылок Нуар.  
  
      — Хочешь отблагодарить за них Маринетт? — глаза Лисицы блестели хитростью ярче любого рождественского украшения. Кот несмело кивнул, героиня продолжила: — Ей нравится Адриан, помоги подтолкнуть их ближе друг к другу.


	2. Четверо вдвоем

      Бросив что-то о том, что ему срочно нужно уйти, Кот Нуар сбежал с вечеринки, не дожидаясь появления Ледибаг. Снимая трансформацию в кабинете отца, он прокручивал в голове сказанное Реной, пытаясь понять, что означали ее слова.  
  
      Может, она имела в виду, что Адриан нравится Маринетт как человек и как друг? Если смотреть в таком ключе, то и ему самому Принцесса очень симпатична. Особенно учитывая, какими вкусняшками она угощает. Но зачем тогда Лиса просила подталкивать Маринетт и Адриана друг к другу? Нормально же вроде общались…  
  
      — Ну, что, поздравить тебя со званием «похититель сердец»? — фыркнул Плагг, зависнув прямо перед лицом хозяина.  
  
      — Думаешь, Рена имела в виду, что я нравлюсь Принцессе не как друг, а в смысле…  _нравлюсь_? — почесав шею, уточнил Адриан.  
  
      Квами хлопнул себя лапкой по лицу.  
  
      На лице Адриана невольно возникла улыбка.  
  
      — А у нее отличный вкус на парней, — гордо заметил он. — Сначала как Кот, теперь и без маски… это даже приятно. Вот бы и Ледибаг меня, наконец, разглядела.  
  
      Плагг тяжело вздохнул и снова спрятал в лапках лицо.  
  
      — Но это не совсем хорошо, — Адриан задумчиво нахмурил брови. — Я ведь не могу ответить на ее чувства: у меня есть Ледибаг. Надо что-то придумать, чтобы я разонравился Маринетт.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Адриан глубоко вдохнул и резко выдохнул перед тем, как открыть дверь в свою комнату. Он понимал, что это глупо, но после слов Рены боялся, что стоит ему переступить порог, как Маринетт запрыгнет на него с признанием в любви и просьбой стать ее парнем, а то и вовсе предложит вместе растить хомячка!  
  
      Запрыгнуть на него действительно попыталась, но не Маринетт, а Хлоя со словами «Мы обязаны сфотографироваться втроем». Адриан кое-как увернулся и, расплываясь в мечтательной улыбке, робко поприветствовал Ледибаг. При виде любви всей своей жизни в красном рождественском колпаке и с небольшим пятнистым мешком за спиной, он и думать забыл о Маринетт.  
  
      — С Рождеством, Адриан, — от ее улыбки все тело наполнялось теплом. — Я хочу извиниться и сразу предупредить, — Леди окинула взглядом присутствующих, — что не смогу быть здесь все время. Мне придется иногда ненадолго вас оставлять.  
  
      — Знаешь, твои родители могли бы и отпустить тебя на всю ночь, — фыркнула Хлоя, которую ничуть не беспокоило то, что некоторые вещи о героях посторонним знать все же не стоило. — Не будем тянуть время, — она схватила Адриана за локоть и потащила в сторону Ледибаг, — пора фотографироваться. Хвостатый! — позвала Буржуа, но, заметив, что кандидат на роль фотографа испарился, поморщилась. — Тогда ты, черепаший суп.  
  
      — Я Карапас, — абсолютно спокойным тоном исправил ее герой, с неохотой потянувшись за ее телефоном.  
  
      Рена Руж, кинув на Хлою недовольный взгляд, легонько хлопнула своего парня по руке и сказала:  
  
      — Никаких фотографий, пока не научится с уважением относиться к команде.  
  
      — Рена права, — поддержала ее Ледибаг. — Хлоя, ты обещала хорошо себя вести. Адриан, — Леди извинительно улыбнулась, — прости, что тебе пришлось стать свидетелем этого.  
  
      — Протестую! — воскликнула Буржуа прежде, чем Адриан успел хоть что-то ответить. — Я хорошо себя веду и даже приготовила для всех подарки.  
  
      Она решительно шагнула вперед, схватила лежавшую на диване белую сумочку (смахнув с той дремавшую Поллен) и достала из нее шесть золотистых конвертов. С гримасой, будто делает величайшее одолжение в жизни, она всучила два конверта в руки Карапаса и Рены, посмотрев по сторонам и убедившись, что Маринетт и Нуар еще не вернулись, еще два пренебрежительно бросила на диван и, нацепив на лицо нечто среднее между самодовольной и заискивающей улыбкой, подарила оставшиеся конверты Адриану и Ледибаг.  
  
      — Закладка, календарик и кредитная карта с твоими фото? — Рена Руж подарок явно не оценила.  
  
      —  _Золотая_  кредитная карта, — поправила Хлоя, не заметив усмешки напарницы.  
  
      — У меня тоже для вас кое-что есть, — поспешила обратить на себя внимание Ледибаг, чтобы не дать Рене и Хлое вновь поругаться. — Это тебе, Адриан, спасибо за гостеприимство, — сказала она, достав из заплечного мешка подарок в зеленой блестящей упаковке.  
  
      Развернув его, Адриан обнаружил последний альбом Джаггеда Стоуна и засиял от счастья. Искренне поблагодарив Ледибаг за такой замечательный подарок, он с трудом сдержал желание сжать ее в объятиях и поцеловать. Удивительно, она угадала, кто его любимый певец! Это точно судьба, не иначе.  
  
      Тем временем Леди, подарив Рене и Карапасу билеты на ночной киномарафон, а Хлое альбом для фотографий, пробормотала под нос «где же носит этого котяру» и закинула почти опустевший мешок обратно на плечи.  
  
      В голове Адриана щелкнуло осознание того, что в мешке остался долгожданный подарок Коту от любимой. Выпалив, что он должен похвастаться диском перед Гориллой, Агрест пулей вылетел из комнаты, и уже через минуту запыхавшийся Нуар кубарем ввалился в окно.  
  
      — С Рождеством, моя Леди, — с глупой улыбкой произнес он, распластавшись на полу у ее ног.  
  
      — Опять под оленьи копыта попал? — хмыкнула Ледибаг, наклонившись, чтобы почесать его под подбородком.  
  
      — Опять? — удивленно приподняв бровь, переспросила Рена Руж. — Тебя же вроде бы еще не было, когда Кот пришел…  
  
      Ледибаг сдавленно ойкнула.  
  
      — Мне просто вспомнился прошлый год, когда мы с Сантой сражались, — затараторила она, активно размахивая руками. — У него были просто жуткие олени.  
  
      — Он и сам был далеко не красавчик, — брезгливо поежившись, заметила Хлоя.  
  
      — Интересно, кто мог довести до акуманизации Санту? — задумчиво поправил очки Карапас.  
  
      Кот готов был поклясться, что Ледибаг шепотом чертыхнулась.  
  
      — Не будем о прошлом, — нервно хихикнула она и отдала Нуару подарок прямо с мешком. — Счастливого Рождества, Котенок.  
  
      Не сказать, что игрушечная мышь на пульте управления была тем, о чем он мечтал, но… это был подарок от Леди и ее довольная улыбка стоила того, чтобы ей подыграть.  
  
      — Мяу, — театрально схватился за сердце Кот, — не  _мяу_ гу поверить, как я жил без этой игрушки.  _Мур_ много благодарен тебе, Леди Клаус. Теперь, чтобы держать себя в форме, буду каждый вечер гоняться за ней, а не за своим хвостом.  
  
      — У нее открывается спинка и туда можно что-нибудь положить, например, сыр для твоего квами, — усмехнулась в кулак Ледибаг. — Ты как-то жаловался, что из-за него у тебя постель в сырных крошках, поэтому я подумала, что вы можете играть вдвоем, чтобы он ужинал подальше от кровати. Но если ты хочешь сам гоняться за этой мышью, то…  
  
      С криком «Ты чудо!» Нуар бросился обнимать свою Леди.  
  
      Хлоя закатила глаза и накрыла подушкой лежавшие на диване конверты с подарками для Маринетт и Нуара. Будто боялась, что Кот, так бурно отреагировавший на какую-то мышь, получив в подарок календарик, закладку и кредитку с ее фотографией, набросится в порыве радости на нее. Рена Руж, сложив ладони вместе, шепотом молилась о том, чтобы ЛедиНуар поскорее стал официальной парой, а Карапас…  
  
      А Карапас, посмотрев на пустой мешок из-под подарков, спросил:  
  
      — Ледибаг, а для Маринетт ты ничего не приготовила?  
  
      Леди, словно ошпарившись, отпрыгнула от Кота.  
  
      — Ма-ма-маринетт? — не своим голосом пропищала героиня. — Я н-не знала, что с нами еще кто-то будет.  
  
      — Не переживай ты так, — махнула рукой Хлоя, положив на диван еще одну подушку. — Эта пигалица и без подарка легко обойдется.  
  
      — Маринетт чудесная девушка, — вступился за нее Кот Нуар, прежде чем Рена успела открыть рот, чтобы возмутиться. — Когда она вернется, ты  _извинишься_  перед ней, если не хочешь, чтобы мы с Ледибаг жалели о том, что разрешили тебе оставить гребень.  
  
      Жалобно посмотрев на Кота, не найдя поддержки в глазах Ледибаг, Буржуа буркнула «Так уж и быть, уговорили» и, обиженно надувшись, плюхнулась на диван. Прямо поверх подушек, под которыми спрятала подарки.  
  
      Нуар удовлетворенно кивнул. Прошлая Хлоя бы ни за что не стала извиняться перед человеком за то, что оскорбляла его в открытую или за спиной. Сейчас, пусть и без особого желания, но она все-таки согласилась попросить прощения. Так, быть может, однажды ему даже удастся их подружить. Кот не смог сдержать улыбки, представив, как следующее Рождество Маринетт и Хлоя отмечают не очередной перепалкой, а в статусе близких подруг. И как Ледибаг со словами «Прекрасно, что благодаря тебе зародилась их дружба» целует его в щеку, а потом в губы и…  
  
      — Кстати, о Маринетт, — голос Рены Руж выдернул Кота из сладких мечтаний, — что-то она долго там избавляется от пятен.  
  
      — И Адриан куда-то пропал, — почесав подбородок, заметил Карапас.  
  
      Ледибаг и Нуар, одновременно выкрикнув «Мне надо идти» и чуть ли не расталкивая друг друга, бросились к окну.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Запрыгнув в ванную через окно, Ледибаг сняла трансформацию и хлопнула себя по щекам. Не считая того, что она чуть было не спалилась из-за дурацких оленей, все шло относительно по плану. Пожертвовав стаканом сока и свитером, она выкроила себе время на трансформацию, а оперативно, перед превращением в Ледибаг, застирав ткань под струей воды, смогла вычеркнуть свитер из списка жертв. Она раздала подарки и как Леди, и как Маринетт, значит, в случае необходимости сможет остаться на вечеринке одной из своих личностей, а другую с чистой совестью «отпустит домой». Конечно, проще всего было уйти героиней и попросить присмотреть за Хлоей Кота, чтобы в это время Маринетт могла наслаждаться компанией Адриана. Вот только Нуар сам почему-то постоянно куда-то убегал, а Рену и Карапаса Буржуа, к сожалению, не слушалась. Да и сами они весь вечер ворковали друг с другом, отчего Маринетт ловила себя на мысли, а не забыла ли Алья о том, что собиралась посодействовать ее отношениям с Адрианом.  
  
      Ладно хоть на Нуара эту миссию не спихнула.  
  
      Маринетт перед зеркалом поправила на себе футболку со снеговиком, спохватившись, сняла с головы рождественский колпак, в котором была Ледибаг, и убрала его в карман. Оставив свитер висеть на полотенцесушителе, она поймала поддерживающий взгляд Тикки и вышла к друзьям.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт мало волновало, куда опять делся Нуар. В обсуждении фильма, который они сейчас все вместе будут смотреть, она тоже почти не участвовала: лишь кивала, словно китайский болванчик, когда до ушей доносились знакомые названия. Намного больше ее интересовало, куда Адриан повесил омелу. Найти бы да «случайно» оказаться под ней вместе с ним, чтобы стать еще на шаг ближе к светлому будущему с тремя детьми и одним… нет, двумя хомячками.  
  
      Вот только омелы вокруг что-то не наблюдалось.  
  
      — Как знала, что с собой надо было принести, — цокнула языком мадемуазель Буржуа, мысли которой занимал тот же самый вопрос.  
  
      — Может, «Один дома»? — предложил фильм Карапас, в то время как Хлоя и Маринетт обменивались взглядами «Если омела есть, я найду ее первой».  
  
      — Со мной в восемь лет похожая история произошла, — почесав затылок, смущенно произнес Адриан. — Не самые приятные воспоминания… Можно что-то другое?  
  
      — Как скажешь, богатенький Ричи, — кивнула Рена Руж, отбрасывая в сторону еще один диск, на обложке которого был изображен Маколей Калкин.  
  
      «Олененка Рудольфа» отвергли, так как боялись, что он не понравится Нуару, у которого с оленями были особые отношения (и даже слова желавшего посмотреть этот мультфильм Адриана, что Кота здесь сейчас не было, не помогли переубедить Рену и Карапаса). Три экранизации про похитителя Рождества Гринча были отвергнуты под одним предлогом — слишком уж сильные ассоциации с акуманизированными вызывала эта история у героев Парижа.  
  
      В итоге был выбран мультфильм, в котором из всего рождественского был только снег.  
  
      — Обожаю эту белку! — положив голову на плечо Карапаса, воскликнула Рена Руж.  
  
      — Это вроде бы крыса, — заметил герой, обняв свою девушку. — Мне она тоже нравится, но тебя я обожаю больше.  
  
      — Нет, это я тебя обожаю больше, — проворковала Лиса, которую происходящее на экране теперь не волновало совсем.  
  
      Впрочем, из всех присутствующих за сюжетом мультфильма следил один только Адриан.  
  
      Маринетт, сидевшая от него по правую руку, только и думала, как бы невзначай к его руке прикоснуться. Закусив губу, даже один раз попыталась положить свою ладонь поверх его, но, потеряв запас решимости быстрее, чем крысобелка желудь, только и смогла, что хлопнуть саму себя по коленкам.  
  
      Хлоя же, восседавшая от Адриана по левую руку на двух подушках, словно дракон на сокровищах, подобных проблем не испытывала: как вцепилась мертвой хваткой за локоть Агреста во время начальной заставки, так и продержала его до самых финальных титров, представляя, как таблоиды взрываются новостями о том, что они стали официальной парой. И как от зависти грызет себе ногти Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, а затем горько плачет где-нибудь в уголке на их свадьбе.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Мультфильм закончился, Рена и Карапас, оторвавшись друг от друга и, видимо, вспомнив наконец о том, что собирались поспособствовать отношениям Адриана и Маринетт, чуть ли не силой оттащили Хлою от Агреста к рождественской елке. Но, как только Лиса, хитро ухмыльнувшись, намекнула, что подписчики Квин Би наверняка ждут видео-поздравления от своей  _любимейшей_  героини, мадемуазель Буржуа тотчас же трансформировалась и выразила готовность позировать на камеру Карапаса как минимум ближайшие полчаса.  
  
      Так Маринетт и Адриан остались наедине.  
  
      Девушка нервничала, не зная, с чего начать разговор. И ведь это при том, что последние полгода они вполне нормально общались! Слова вылетели из головы, ладони вспотели, взгляд метался по комнате еще активнее, чем когда Маринетт искала веточки с омелой. Черт возьми, она даже начала жалеть, что не вышла из комнаты посреди мультфильма и не вернулась как Ледибаг! Будь на ней сейчас маска, она бы чувствовала себя намного увереннее. Наверное.  
  
      Впрочем, Адриан тоже чувствовал себя до ужаса неловко. Он буквально каждой клеточкой своего тела ощущал, как искоса на них с Маринетт поглядывает Рена Руж, и при всем желании уже не мог не признать, что герои  _специально_  отвлекли Хлою. В памяти еще свежи были воспоминания о том, как акуманизировался отец Маринетт, когда Кот Нуар сказал, что ее не любит. Он не хотел — честно не хотел! — отказывать ей во второй раз и всерьез боялся, что она в любую секунду может ему признаться.  
  
      — А-адриан, — Агрест почувствовал, как все сжалось внутри, когда Маринетт заговорила. Ему срочно был нужен повод, чтобы сбежать, превратиться в Кота Нуара и оказаться наконец вне зоны досягаемости для чужих признаний.  
  
      — Д-да, М-Маринетт, — дрожащим голосом ответил он. — Слушаю тебя.  
  
      Стоявшая под елкой Квин Би возмущенно воскликнула, что дубль надо переснять. Маринетт, неловко поерзав на диване, молчала.  
  
      Адриан нервно сглотнул.  
  
      Маринетт набрала воздуха в грудь.  
  
      — А у тебя есть яйца? — на одном дыхании выпалила она, испуганно пискнув, хлопнула себя по щекам и поспешила уточнить: — Я имела в виду в холодильнике! Куриные. Которые с белком и желтком, в скорлупе. Именно эти.  
  
      — Эм… должны быть, — ошарашенно пробормотал Адриан, не понимая, как наличие яиц в холодильнике может быть связано с признанием в любви.  
  
      — Отлично! — Маринетт резко вскочила на ноги. — Тогда я испеку безе. Кухню найду сама, — затараторила она, размахивая руками, — можешь не провожать. Вернусь через час-полтора. Развлекайтесь!  
  
      Схватив свой рюкзачок, Маринетт вылетела из комнаты прежде, чем Агрест успел осознать смысл сказанных ею слов.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Четыре белка, полтора стакана сахара и восемь минут гипноза стационарного миксера. Кажется, безе было первым десертом, который Маринетт научилась готовить.  
  
      Застелив два противня пергаментной бумагой, выдавив на них из кондитерского мешка белоснежную массу, девушка убрала их в разогретую до ста градусов духовку и превратилась в героиню Парижа.  
  
      — Так, на ближайший час о вас можно забыть, — улыбнулась Ледибаг, помахав рукой сладостям и поспешила обратно в комнату Адриана, пока его плечо вновь не облюбовала Хлоя.  
  
      Вот только вместо младшего Агреста на диване сидел Кот Нуар. Играясь своим хвостом, он искоса поглядывал на переснимавшую уже в третий раз видео-поздравление Пчелу и очевидно пожалевших о своих интригах Рену и Карапаса, но заметив вошедшую через окно Леди, тотчас же вскочил на ноги, галантно поклонился и подарил ей очередной комплимент.  
  
      — А где Адриан? — поинтересовалась Ледибаг, поправив рождественский колпак на голове и пропустив мимо ушей оду Кота ее бездонным глазам.  
  
      — Вышел, — вздохнул Нуар с едва заметной досадой от того, что его искренние комплименты не оценили. — К слову о нем… моя Леди, мне нужен совет.  
  
      Ледибаг, даже предположить не способная, какой совет может понадобиться Коту в отношении Адриана, вопросительно приподняла бровь.  
  
      — Тут такое дело… — почесав затылок, Нуар покосился на все еще занятую съемками троицу напарников и, убедившись, что в ближайшее время они не освободятся, продолжил: — Адриан нравится одной девушке.  
  
      — Он нравится каждой второй девушке Парижа, — привычно закатила глаза Ледибаг, а затем чуть слышно добавила: — Если не каждой первой.  
  
      — Правда? — переспросил Кот с искренним удивлением.  
  
      — Правда, — ответила Леди, а в ее груди постепенно начала нарастать тревожность. Неужели он догадался, что ей нравится Адриан? Черт возьми, не будет же Нуар пытаться устранить конкурента?  
  
      — В любом случае, сейчас меня интересует конкретная девушка, — переступив с ноги на ногу, неуверенно пробормотал герой. — Что Адриан может сделать, чтобы разонравиться ей? Как думаешь, если он… в носу, допустим, поковыряет, сработает? Или нужно что-нибудь посерьезнее? Можно как-нибудь узнать, за что он ей нравится? Вдруг, если он будет делать что-то противоположное, то она в нем разочаруется и переключится на кого-то другого?  
  
      Чувство тревожности в груди Ледибаг только усилилось.  
  
      — Например, на тебя? — осторожно спросила она.  
  
      Кот нервно икнул и замахал руками.  
  
      — Нет-нет-нет! — помотал головой он. — Мне нужна только ты, моя Леди. А она, надеюсь, найдет себе достойного парня.  
  
      — Ты о Хлое, что ли? — облегченно выдохнула героиня. Если это действительно так, то зря она сейчас волновалась.  
  
      Ледибаг уже открыла было рот, чтобы пошутить, что если Хлоя себе парня и найдет, то вряд ли найдется парень, который с ней встречаться захочет, как Кот, грустно усмехнувшись, сказал:  
  
      — Нет, не о Хлое. Моя Леди, — Нуар с мольбой о помощи смотрел ей прямо в глаза, — что можно сделать, чтобы Адриан больше не нравился Маринетт Дюпен-Чен?


	3. Наконец одним целым

      — А с-с чего ты взял, что ей нравится Адриан? — спросила Ледибаг не своим голосом. О влюбленности Маринетт в младшего Агреста знали многие. Иной раз даже казалось, что это знают все, кроме него самого. Но почему-то тот факт, что о ее чувствах узнал  _Кот_ , выбивал из колеи. Это был секрет Маринетт, не Ледибаг, раскрытию ее личности он не угрожал, ее отношениям с напарником, к Маринетт равнодушным, — тем более. Ее не должно было так сильно пугать, что ему стало известно о влюбленности Маринетт. Но…  
  
      Кот отвел в сторону взгляд и чуть слышно сказал:  
  
      — Сейчас важнее не то, откуда я это узнал, а что теперь делать.  
  
      — А зачем нам что-то делать? — Ледибаг чувствовала, как холодом наливается ее сердце. То, что Нуар, которому она доверяла как никому другому, пытался вмешаться в ее отношения с Адрианом, было для нее словно удар ножа в спину. Даже невзирая на то, что Кот просто не мог знать, что сейчас они говорили о ней.  
  
      — Маринетт… она очень хорошая девушка, — несколько замявшись, ответил Нуар. — Я не хочу, чтобы она страдала от неразделенной любви или мучилась из-за того, что Адриан не примет ее чувства.  
  
      Ледибаг тяжело вздохнула. Квин Би, Карапас и Рена Руж все еще снимали видео-поздравление под елкой, стоявшей у рампы. Нетрудно было догадаться, что Алья специально отвлекала Хлою, чтобы дать Маринетт возможность побыть вместе с Адрианом. Наверняка именно она попросила Нуара помочь устроить личную жизнь лучшей подруги.  
  
      Но Адриан куда-то ушел, Маринетт сейчас была Ледибаг, а стоявший перед ней Кот Нуар был убежден, что девушкой Адриана ей не стать. И было так тоскливо, что обижаться на Алью за то, что втянула во все это Нуара, ей не хотелось.  
  
      — Но почему ты думаешь, что она ему… не нравится? — спросила Леди, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок. — Сам же сказал, — героиня на секунду запнулась, — что Маринетт хорошая девушка.  
  
      Музыкальная гирлянда мерцала и пиликала «Jingle Bells». Троица героев под елкой просматривала заснятые кадры. Нуар, собираясь с мыслями, теребил в руках хвост.  
  
      — Я не могу сказать, что она ему  _не_  нравится, — наконец ответил он. — Но я точно знаю, что у Адриана есть девушка, которую он  _любит_. И это… не Маринетт.  
  
      У Ледибаг не было причин не верить Коту. Он никогда ей не врал, и она видела, что сейчас Нуар был необычайно серьезен и, похоже, искренне волновался за Маринетт. Вот только от этого было еще хуже. Только отчетливее ощущалось, как рушатся на осколки надежды, как тают призрачные шансы на взаимность.  
  
      — И откуда же ты все это знаешь? — грустный смешок был последней попыткой ухватиться за рассыпающиеся мечты. Черт возьми, она ведь хорошо вела себя на протяжении всего года, множество раз спасала от злодеев Париж… неужели не имела права на исполнение одного, самого заветного желания?  
  
      Как бы ей хотелось сейчас услышать, что Нуар сам сделал такие выводы, наблюдая за Адрианом. Что подтвердить свои теории он ничем не мог.  
  
      Но услышать это ей было не суждено.  
  
      — Адриан сам так сказал.  
  
      Ледибаг со свистом втянула воздух сквозь зубы. Она перевела взгляд на окно, где в отражении издевательски радостно мерцали рождественские гирлянды, издевательски бодро пиликая на мотив «Let it Snow».  
  
      Праздник, который Маринетт так любила и ждала, в этом году не принес ничего хорошего. Ладно хоть она не набралась решимости признаться Адриану. Если ей было так больно узнать правду сейчас, то прямого отказа от него она бы просто не выдержала.  
  
      — Так что ты думаешь? — голос Кота выдернул Ледибаг из раздумий.  
  
      Он изучал пряжку на своем хвосте и не смотрел на нее — такое бывало необычайно редко — отчего не мог заметить боль, спрятанную за неприступным выражением лица.  
  
      — Тебе не о чем волноваться, — сжав руку в кулак, сказала она. Сохранить маску. Сохранить гордость. Не выдать себя и своих чувств. Ей нужно было сказать что-то, чтобы Нуар больше не беспокоился насчет Маринетт, не пытался лезть в ее жизнь, не узнал то, чего ему знать не следует. Мысли путались, Леди не следила за языком. Чувствовала, что ей нужно как можно быстрее отсюда уйти, чтобы не видеть ненавистных гирлянд, не слышать опостылевшей монофонии рождественских песен, не ощущать себя так паршиво и не заставлять Кота переживать за нее. — Не понимаю вообще, с чего ты это взял, — потерев переносицу, Ледибаг говорила первое, что приходило в голову. — Но Адриан не нравится Маринетт. На самом деле ей нравлюсь я. Мы встречаемся уже несколько месяцев. Но это секрет. Пожалуйста, никому не говори. Я не хочу подвергать ее опасности. А теперь извини, мне нужно уйти, — тараторила Леди, направляясь к окну и даже не осознавая, что произносит. — Совсем уйти. Не думаю, что я сегодня сюда вернусь. Счастливого… Рождества, Кот, — бросила Ледибаг через плечо и запрыгнула на оконную раму.  
  
      Кот Нуар, ошарашенно застыв на месте, только и был способен, что отрешенно прошептать «Счастливого Рождества».  
  
      

***

  
  
      Квин Би удовлетворенно кивнула и решительно ткнула на кнопку «Опубликовать».  
  
      Рена и Карапас были измотаны своей инициативой настолько, что сейчас могли лишь обнявшись сидеть под елкой и обессиленно бормотать «только бы они действительно были сейчас наедине». О ком шла речь, Пчелу совершенно не волновало, благодарить напарников за помощь она и не думала, а посему, прицепив волчок обратно на пояс, героиня поспешила вернуться к празднованию Рождества.  
  
      Вот только ни Адриана, ни Ледибаг, ни Маринетт (впрочем, последняя ее и не интересовала) в комнате не было. А вот Кот Нуар стоял с таким выражением лица, словно увидел привидение, от которого узнал, что «Netflix» собирается снять фильм про героев Парижа и пригласить на его роль негритянку-трансгендера. Не хватало только надписи на лбу «Ошибка четыреста четыре: мозг не найден».  
  
      Квин Би из любопытства помахала у него перед лицом, дернула за хвост и даже пощупала накладные уши, но Нуар никак на это не отреагировал. Разве что кошачье ухо дернулось, когда она его ущипнула.  
  
      — Ну и черт с тобой, — фыркнула она, направляясь к выходу из комнаты, чтобы поискать, куда делся Адриан.  
  
      Стоявший в коридоре перед дверью охранник так увлеченно смотрел на телефоне аниме, что даже не обратил внимания на Квин Би, прошествовавшую мимо него с гордо поднятой головой.  
  
      — Адрианчик! — позвала она, открывая дверь в одну из гостевых комнат. — Ты где?  
  
      Квин Би повертела головой, убедилась, что здесь пусто: нет ни Адриана, ни украшений с омелой, закрыла дверь и направилась дальше.  
  
      Никого не нашлось ни в приемной мадам Санкер, ни в столовой. А вот из кухни послышался шорох. Пчела отчетливо помнила: Адриан отпустил поваров, чтобы они могли отметить Рождество с семьей. Из-за этого ей, героине и дочери мэра, даже пришлось довольствоваться не изысканными блюдами, а пряниками чертовой Маринетт (что они оказались вкусными, Хлоя ни за что не озвучит) и простолюдинской пиццей! А значит, на кухне сейчас могли быть лишь Адриан, Ледибаг или…  
  
      — Маринетт, ты чего на полу сидишь? — недовольно спросила Квин Би, обнаружив вместо тех, кого ожидала, лишь никому не нужную Дюпен-Чен. — И в темноте.  
  
      Она сидела спиной ко входу на холодной черно-белой плитке, куда падал лишь тусклый оранжевый свет из дверцы духового шкафа, в котором ровными рядами сохли безе. Тихо шмыгнула носом и не удосужилась обернуться на голос Пчелы.  
  
      — Я с тобой разговариваю, — требовательно повторила героиня и подошла к ней. — Хватит меня игнорировать! Сговорились все что ли?! Лучше скажи: ты не видела…  
  
      Квин Би запнулась. Маринетт тихо всхлипнула и утерла слезы рождественским колпаком, очень похожим на тот, в котором Ледибаг была весь этот вечер.  
  
      — Эй, ты чего плачешь-то? — опустившись на корточки перед ней, спросила Квин Би.  
  
      С первого класса они учились вместе. С первого класса Маринетт раздражала Хлою своим поведением, способностью легко и непринужденно заводить друзей и невыносимым отвратительным оптимизмом. С первого класса Хлоя считала своим долгом выводить ее из себя, наслаждаясь тем, как лицо вечно «добренькой» Маринетт кривится от злости.  
  
      Но сейчас Квин Би стала героиней Парижа, и защищать горожан, в том числе и Маринетт Дюпен-Чен, вроде как было ее долгом.  
  
      — Слушай, я ведь тебе ничего не сделала, — неуверенно произнесла Пчела. Она ведь старалась сегодня держать себя в руках. Ни слова не сказала про ее безвкусные хвостики, которые в честь праздника можно было и распустить, а еще лучше распустить и подвить. Не выкинула ее пряники в мусор под предлогом того, что ими только крыс можно кормить, а даже съела их, чего никогда себе прежде не позволяла. Не насмехалась из-за того, что быть с Адрианом Маринетт никогда не светит… ну… почти не насмехалась. Во всяком случае, не больше, чем обычно, но не могла же Маринетт из-за этого так убиваться! — Там на диване тебя даже подарок от меня ждет. Под подушками. И Кот Нуар просил меня за что-то перед тобой извиниться.  
  
      Снова всхлип и снова никакой реакции на ее слова.  
  
      — Вообще-то, Рождество — светлый праздник, — фыркнула Квин Би. — Не лучший день, чтобы лить слезы. Так что давай… вытирай их, умойся, а если захочешь пореветь, завтра я тебе с поводом помогу.  
  
      Ответом опять послужило молчание.  
  
      — Ты это специально, да? — вздохнула она, ощущая себя беспомощной из-за того, что так и не научилась утешать людей. Черт возьми, хотела же взять пару уроков у дворецкого после того, как у Адриана пропала мама! Тогда не испытывала бы сейчас этого противного чувства. — Хочешь, чтобы Адриан решил, что это я тебя довела, и перестал со мной дружить? Или чтобы Ледибаг захотела отнять у меня гребень?  
  
      Тихий всхлип. Рождественский колпак снова использован вместо носового платка.  
  
      — Ты сейчас должна была ответить «Нет, как ты могла о таком подумать» и сказать наконец, из-за чего ревешь. Только не говори, что из-за этих, — Квин Би кивнула головой в сторону духовки. — Что, вместо сахара соль положила?  
  
      Маринетт подняла на нее пустой взгляд, и Квин Би поежилась от того, насколько непривычно было видеть одноклассницу такой. Удивительно, что Бражник до сих пор ее не захватил! Будто бы взял выходной, чтобы плясать под елкой со своим полчищем бабочек.  
  
      — Может, — героиня неумело попыталась нацепить на лицо подобие дружелюбной улыбки, — мне позвать кого-нибудь? Рену там… Карапаса… Адриана?..  
  
      Маринетт встрепенулась и резко покачала головой.  
  
      — Нет, не надо никого звать, — сипло проговорила она, поднимаясь на ноги. — Пусть постоят немного, — выключая духовку, отрешенно произнесла Маринетт, — потом можете есть. А я… пойду домой.  
  
      Закинув колпак в свой рюкзак, а тот повесив на плечо за одну лямку, Маринетт, пошатываясь, быстрым шагом направилась к выходу. Квин Би, простояв в замешательстве почти пять секунд, опомнилась и с криком «Да подожди ты!» побежала за ней.  
  
      — Никуда не пущу, пока не расскажешь, в чем дело! — воскликнула она, остановив Маринетт перед входной дверью.  
  
      — Все в порядке, я просто хочу домой, — ответила та, поправив сползающий с плеча рюкзачок.  
  
      — У тебя такого «в порядке» не было, даже когда я сказала, что нашла крысу в торте твоего отца.  
  
      — Хлоя, пожалуйста, дай мне уйти.  
  
      — Что здесь происходит?! — донесся с лестницы полный ярости голос Рены Руж.  
  
      Квин Би открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но произнести ничего не смогла. Лисица испепеляла ее гневным взглядом, Карапас смотрел с укором и осуждением, а Кот Нуар, не раз просивший Ледибаг дать Хлое шанс, даже не собирался скрывать своего разочарования.  
  
      Они решили, что это она довела Маринетт, и вряд ли бы поверили, если бы Пчела попыталась оправдаться, что это не так.  
  
      — Хлоя здесь ни при чем, — сухо сказала сама Дюпен-Чен, даже не обернувшись в их сторону. — Я просто устала, голова болит. Пойду домой, отдохну. Провожать не надо.  
  
      Квин Би растерянно развела руками, всем своим видом показывая, что она действительно не при делах, что ей самой хочется знать, что случилось. Маринетт же, воспользовавшись тем, что Пчела отвлеклась, обогнула ее, сорвала с вешалки у входа свое пальто и, надевая его на ходу, выбежала на улицу.  
  
      

***

  
  
      Кот Нуар предполагал, что это Рождество станет одним из самых сумасшедших в его жизни, но думал, что это будет из-за того, что ему придется носиться по дому, снимая и надевая маску, чтобы присутствовать на вечеринке в обеих своих ипостасях.  
  
      Вот только с этим особых проблем и не возникло: из колеи его выбивали «сюрпризы», сыпавшиеся один за другим.  
  
      Сначала Рена Руж озадачила его новостью о влюбленности Маринетт, заставив ломать голову над тем, как ей разонравиться. Затем он узнал, что с Принцессой встречается любовь всей его жизни. Голова сломалась сама даже прежде, чем пришло понимание, что два холмика на груди и два хвостика за ушами дали бы большее преимущество, чем один хвост между ног (интересно, а они третьего примут?).  
  
      А теперь что-то довело Принцессу до слез. И как бы ни завидовал Кот тому, что Маринетт заняла его место в сердце прекрасной Леди, видеть, как она плачет, не мог.  
  
      Хлопнула дверь — Рена и Карапас помчались за Маринетт. Еще хлопок — Квин Би, чертыхаясь, побежала за ними.  
  
      Кот Нуар распахнул дверь в свою комнату, где охранник неторопливо собирал опустевшие коробки из-под пиццы.  
  
      — Месье, скажите, пожалуйста, вы ничего не замечали, пока стояли в коридоре? — спросил герой без особой надежды на ответ. Горилла всегда был молчалив, лишь кивал или мотал головой, если Адриан что-то у него спрашивал. Но Кот должен был хотя бы попытаться.  
  
      — Только то, как вы двое носились туда-сюда, чтобы костюмы сменить.  
  
      Что его удивило больше: что охранник ответил или что его ответ был достаточно многословен, Нуар не знал, равно как и не понимал, что означали слова Гориллы.  
  
      — М… мы двое? — переспросил Кот.  
  
      — Да, вы, месье Агрест, — Горилла поудобнее перехватил стопку коробок, — и мадемуазель Маринетт-Ледибаг. Или вы… друг о друге не знаете?  
  
      

***

  
  
      Маринетт стряхнула с плеча ладонь Рены Руж, потянулась к двери в пекарню, но войти в дом у нее так и не получилось. Она даже взвизгнуть не успела, когда Кот Нуар, подхватив ее, утянул за собой на крышу, а затем спрыгнул на ее балкон.  
  
      — Я идиот, — выдохнул он, поставив Маринетт рядом с собой. — Мало мне олени копытами по голове настучали, раз даже Горилла заметил, а я нет.  
  
      — Если ты хочешь рассказать, как живешь в зоопарке, то давай в другой раз, — опустив голову, с грустью произнесла Маринетт. — А сейчас я бы хотела поспать, — сказала она, наклонившись, чтобы открыть ведущий в комнату люк.  
  
      — Я хочу сказать, что был не прав, когда говорил, что ты не нравишься Адриану, — взволнованно проговорил Кот. Крышка люка с глухим стуком выпала из рук Маринетт, и он продолжил: — Адриан любит тебя. Ты даже представить себе не можешь, как сильно.  
  
      Девушка медленно развернулась, не зная, как реагировать на его слова.  
  
      Обвивавшие перила гирлянды, доселе поочередно мерцавшие разноцветными огоньками, разом вспыхнули и медленно начали тускнеть.  
  
      — Это что… шутка? — закусив губу, спросила Маринетт. Красные лампочки постепенно вновь наливались светом. — Прости, но она настолько неудачная, что ты превзошел сам себя.  
  
      — Это я последний неудачник, Принцесса, — вздохнул Нуар, а на смену затухающим красным пришли желтые огоньки. — Прости… за тот разговор час назад.  
  
      — Но… мы… ни о чем с тобой не говорили, — потрясла головой Маринетт, когда зеленые огоньки уступали очередь синим. — Час назад я была на кухне, а ты…  
  
      — Говорил о тебе с Ледибаг, — прошептал Кот, а гирляндные лампочки вновь вспыхнули одновременно. — То есть с тобой же.  
  
      Маринетт пошатнулась, обхватила себя руками, на шаг отступила к стене. Глазами, полными ужаса, смотрела она на напарника, за спиной которого разноцветными пятнами мерцали десятки крохотных огоньков.  
  
      Она думала, что хуже этот вечер уже быть не мог. Что ж, вполне мог, как оказалось.  
  
      — Моя Леди, ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю тебя, — почесал затылок Нуар. — Кажется, я говорил об этом тебе-Маринетт на этом самом балконе. Я много раз хотел сказать это лично тебе-Ледибаг, но боялся, что ты подумаешь, что я несерьезно… Но я серьезен, Принцесса. Я… правда тебя люблю. И я очень рад, что именно ты — моя Леди.  
  
      Слезы вновь начали подступать, тяжелея на ресницах от холода. Мигающие огоньки расплывались перед глазами.  
  
      — Нуар, я…  
  
      — Пожалуйста, дай мне договорить, — перебил Кот, накладные уши которого виновато прижались к голове. — Помнишь, час назад ты спросила, почему я думаю, что Маринетт не нравится Адриану? — девушка неуверенно кивнула, и парень продолжил: — А помнишь, что я ответил?  
  
      — Потому что он говорил тебе, что любит другую.  
  
      — А до этого? — спросил Нуар и тотчас же произнес, не дожидаясь ответа: — «Я не могу сказать, что она ему  _не_  нравится».  
  
      Маринетт закрыла глаза, чтобы не видеть чертовых пляшущих огоньков. Ей казалось, они сводят с ума, путают мысли.  
  
      — Я не пойму, мы о нем говорим или о тебе? — вздохнула она, потерев переносицу.  
  
      — Мы говорим о нем так же, как говорили о тебе с Ледибаг.  
  
      

***

  
  
      — Никак не разберу, о чем они разговаривают, — возмутилась Квин Би, вместе с Реной и Карапасом наблюдавшая за Котом и Маринетт с крыши соседнего здания.  
  
      — О чем бы ни говорили, если это он довел мою девочку до слез, я с него шкуру спущу, — топнув ногой по заснеженной черепице, заявила Лисица.  
  
      — Не думаю, что он хотел ее обидеть, — вступился за Нуара Карапас. — Вон, даже на одно колено встал.  
  
      — А раскраснелась-то! — фыркнула Квин Би, глядя на то, как донельзя смущенная Маринетт машет руками, по всей видимости, упрашивая Кота встать.  
  
      — Боже, это выглядит так, как будто он ей в любви признается, — ахнула Рена Руж, когда Кот Нуар, все так же стоя на одном колене, поймал руку Маринетт и поцеловал тыльную сторону ее ладони.  
  
      — Но ведь у него Ледибаг, — хором заметили Пчела и Карапас.  
  
      — Неужели дошло наконец, что с Ледибаг ему ничего не светит? — добавила Квин Би без тени сочувствия к напарнику. — Такой, как она, больше подходит… например, Адриан.  
  
      — Тебе же он самой вроде бы нравится? — удивленно спросила Лиса.  
  
      — Ледибаг моя лучшая подруга, ей я могла бы его уступить.  
  
      — А Адриан — мой бро, — недовольно пробормотал Карапас. — Не говори о нем, как о каком-нибудь аксессуаре.  
  
      — Да о чем они, акума их побери, говорят?!  
  
      Квин Би закусила губу. Черт с ними, с навыками утешения, — единственное, о чем она сейчас жалела, так это о том, что не научилась читать по губам. Вот что такого мог сказать Маринетт Кот Нуар, что она вдруг аж засияла ярче рождественской елки? И что она могла ответить ему, отчего он даже запрыгал от радости?  
  
      — Похоже, он ей и вправду в любви признался, — неверяще прошептала Рена Руж.  
  
      — Что ж, мне же проще. Значит, она больше не будет гоняться за  _моим_  Адрианом.  
  
      — А как же «уступить его Ледибаг»?  
  
      Квин Би и Рена, кажется, позабыв уже о слежке за Нуаром и Маринетт, обменивались грозными взглядами.  
  
      Карапас, следивший одновременно и за балконом, и за тем, чтобы героини не подрались, сдавленно кашлянул.  
  
      — Да-да, не говорить о нем, как об аксессуаре.  
  
      — Да нет, — буркнул он, ошарашенно тыкая пальцем в сторону балкона.  
  
      Рена и Би переглянулись, пожали плечами и посмотрели туда, куда указывал Карапас.  
  
      Кота Нуара там не было. На балконе в освещении разноцветных гирлянд обнимали друг друга Маринетт Дюпен-Чен и Адриан Агрест.  
  
      Рена Руж восторженно взвизгнула.  
  
      Квин Би издала такой рык, на который не был способен даже самый злобный акуманизированный.  
  
      — Какого дьявола, Дюпен-Чен?! — процедила сквозь зубы она. — Сначала колпак у Ледибаг забрала, а теперь еще и Адрианчика?.. — Пчела осеклась, едва не оступилась. Отрешенно пробормотала: — Боже, она и есть Ледибаг…  
  
      Не то чтобы она хотела признавать это, но из двух зол «Маринетт — Ледибаг» и «Адриан встречается с Маринетт, которая даже не Ледибаг» первое для мадемуазель Буржуа было меньшим. Потому так легко и пришло ей в голову, обогнув древнюю магию квами.  
  
      Рена Руж от восторга завизжала так громко, что Карапасу даже пришлось заткнуть себе уши, чтоб не оглохнуть. А вот парочку на балконе посторонние звуки никак не волновали: достав из кармана веточку омелы, Адриан держал ее над головой и несмело целовал обнимавшую его Маринетт.  
  
      — Вот хитрецы-то, а! — с трудом вернув себе самообладание, цокнула языком Квин Би. — Пришли дважды на вечеринку, хотели по два подарка себе забрать!  
  
      — Ну… Маринетт ведь, получается, сама по два подарка нам подарила, — поправив очки, заметил Карапас, когда над балконом начала кружить радостная пятнистая квами. — А мы, кстати, еще не успели подарить им ни одного.  
  
      — Да ты посмотри на них, — довольно хмыкнула Рена Руж, когда Адриан передал омелу своему квами и опустил руку на талию Маринетт. — Этим двоим уже ничего и не надо. Пойдем обратно, — сказала она, похлопав Квин Би по плечу. — У нас там еще пицца осталась. А у них — свое счастливое Рождество.

 

 


End file.
